1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transport device for flat goods, especially paper. The transport device comprises at least one transport belt and at least one suction or vacuum device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transport devices are known in which the transport belt is formed as a vacuum belt having a plurality of holes via which the vacuum can act onto the goods to be transported. In this way, the goods to be transported are pulled by vacuum against the transport belt and are reliably transported thereon. Such transport belts are relatively complex and expensive because the holes must be formed within the transport belt in an additional manufacturing step.
It is an object of the present invention to configure a transport device of the aforementioned kind such that the transport belt can be manufactured simply and cost-efficiently but still has a long service life and ensures a flawless passage of air.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the transport belt in the transport area is arranged in at least one guide such that at least one vacuum slot is formed between at least one longitudinal edge of the transport belt and a neighboring sidewall of the guide.
As a result of the configuration according to the invention, the transport belt no longer must be provided with openings or the like. The vacuum generated by the vacuum or suction device can act by means of the vacuum slot onto the goods to be transported. In this way, these goods to be transported can be held and transported reliably on the transport belt.
As a result of the configuration according to the invention, it is no longer necessary to perform additional processing steps or manufacturing steps on the transport belt. The transport device according to the invention can be employed for folding machines, inserting machines or the like in paper or printed product processing.